


Keitor Fluff

by p_ottedplan_t



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, leave lotor alone man, let him have love, no one else is mentioned - Freeform, they were training w/ each other, this was actually hard to write and im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_ottedplan_t/pseuds/p_ottedplan_t
Summary: im sorry this is shitty and cut off randomly i couldnt find what else to write





	Keitor Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this is shitty and cut off randomly i couldnt find what else to write

“Sorry? Did I hit you too hard babe?” Lotor spoke softly with worry as he kneeled down to look at his lover. Cocking his head as the smaller male nodded slightly.

“Yeah, I just - Can we stop training? I’m sore.” Keith groaned out as he stood up and began to take off the wrap around his hands.

Lotor nodded, and put his hand on Keith’s lower back as he felt along his sides in fear that he really did permanent damage or even bruised his lover’s skin. He hated doing that, hell he hated training with him in fear of taking it too far but he alway gave in to Keith. The damn boy knew all his weak spots and would promise him anything if it got Lotor to do what he wanted.  
Keith leaned up on his tiptoes, and gave him a small kiss on the forehead before patting his head. “Lotor it’s fine, I’m not a window plane, I won’t break and if I do get damaged I will heal.”

“I’m just worried, I hate to hurt you or even pretend to hurt you. The only reason I do it is because you bring out those damn puppy eyes, and make me do whatever you want me to.”

Keith gave a him a smug smirk before shaking his head as he threw the wrap away, and turned back to look at a very stressed out and worried Lotor. The smaller boy walked over to him, and cupped his cheek and brought the taller down as he kissed him softly; only pulling away to stare at his boyfriend’s abnormally coloured eyes.

“Maybe I like it when you hurt me,” The raven haired male paused for a moment. “Don’t think to hard about that. Let’s just go back to our room and cuddle for the rest of the night.”

Lotor cocked his head as he listened to Keith, following after him as they went off to their shared room -


End file.
